La vida de una Metroide
by covenantgirl41
Summary: La historia sobre la vida de Shira. Shira sufrió de muchas cosas, pero todo eso termino cuando se encontró con alguien
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es la historia que les dije sobre Shira (su infancia) y encontré el nombre perfecto para la madre de Shira: Jade. Bueno empecemos. Esta historia se sitúa en Metro (ciudad natal de Shira) y Shira tenia 5 años. Disfrútenlo! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Preocupación de una madre y un padre.**_

Shira se había quedado dormida encima del escritorio de la biblioteca, ella había pasado el día entero leyendo (ya que no podía salir del castillo). Tan solo en 22 horas Shira ya había leído al menos 6 libros completos sobre los mortales. Por alguna razón en particular a ella le gustaba aprender sobre la vida de los mortales, ella siempre que su madre traía a un pretendiente para ella, ella simplemente lo rechazaba. Ella siempre había querido que un mortal se casara con ella, pero nunca se lo dijo a su madre ni a su padre. Por que era ilegal y se castigaba con la muerte.

Jasper (el padre de Shira) entro en la biblioteca y vio a Shira dormida en el escritorio. El suspiro, la cargo y la llevo a su habitación. El sonrió al ver a su hija dormida, aunque a la vez sentía tristeza, en tan solo algunos años ella ya seria apta para gobernar Metro (en este caso Meleena no podía gobernar porque ella no había podido desarrollar bien sus poderes)

Jasper entro a su habitación donde Jade estaba leyendo un pequeño libro. Jade vio a su esposo y puso el libro en su mesa de noche y suspiro:

Jasper: ¿Qué tienes, Jade?

Jade: Estoy preocupada por las niñas... ¿Que pasaría si se enteraran de que yo soy una mortal?

Jasper: No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Jade: y ¿Qué pasa con Meleena? a su edad ya debería haber descubierto sus poderes, pero no lo hizo... y los grupos de rebeldes en algún momento van a atacar. ¿Crees que Shira ya este lista?

Jasper: Mañana lo veremos... ella tiene que descubrir sus poderes... mañana en la tarde la llevare de cacería.

Jade: Pero solo es una niña... es muy pequeña para salir del castillo.

Jasper: Confía en mi, amor. Veras que todo sale muy bien.

_Al día siguiente..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Para que quede claro y evitar confusiones esto se sitúa 93 años antes de que Shira conociera a Diego. Disfruten!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Armas vivientes._**

_Al día siguiente..._

Jasper se había enterado de una desagradable noticia. Decidió hablar con sus hijas y quienes tal vez en un futuro fueran sus yernos. El camino hacia los jardines donde Shira estaba jugando con Jackes (un tigre gigante de bengala) y Zander (amigo de Shira), Meleena y Johan estaban practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas de madera. Jasper dejo escapar una breve sonrisa y llamo a los 4 chicos:

Jasper: ¡Niños, necesito hablar con ustedes en mi estudio!

Meleena: Esto, no es bueno

Shira: Nunca es bueno cuando nos manda a su estudio.

Zander: Sera mejor que vallamos ahora.

Johan: ¿Para que será esta vez?

Los niños siguieron a Jasper hasta su estudio, los 4 niños tenían la vista fija en el suelo cuando Jasper se sentó y comenzó a hablar:

Jasper: Niños, hoy tenia una gran sorpresa para ustedes... Los iba a llevar de casería al mundo humano. Pero surgió un problema...

Zander: ¿Qué clase de problema, alteza?

Jasper: Como ustedes sabrán tenemos 5 bases en el mundo humano. Ayer un grupo de rebeldes tomaron 4 de las bases. Tengo que ir al mundo humano para que no descubran Metro. Estaré fuera indefinidamente...

Shira: ¿Como? ¿Te iras a la guerra?

Jasper: Se podría decir, pero mientras yo no este toda la carga del trono caerá sobre la Reina. Si me llega a pasar algo... necesito que alguien cuide de mis hijas. Ya que yo no podre estar con ellas. Así que Johan y Zander tienen el permiso de tomar a una de mis hijas con su esposa.

Johan: ¿Que?

Zander: Pido a Shira...

Shira: ¡Oye!

Jasper: Lo se, niños, es una decisión dura pero es por su bien y por el bien de Metro. Pero los sacrificios tienen que hacerse. Y quiero darles algo para que se sientan un poco mas seguros. (se acerca a unas cajas y las abre) Meleena, esto es para ti. (entrega una espada) Esta espada con el uso se hace mas grande y mas mortífera, tu decides si la usas por el bien o por el mal.

Meleena: (recibe la espada) Padre, estas seguro solo tengo 8 años para usar un arma...

Jasper: No digas mas. Johan, esta es para ti (entrega una pistola) esta pistola es muy especial, después descubrirás por que.

Johan: No... no ...puedo tomarla... señor.

Jasper: Tómala es un regalo. Zander, (le entrega un guante) este guante canaliza tu energía convirtiéndola en poder.

Zander: Gracias

Jasper: y por ultimo Shira, (entrega un mazo) Este mazo se hace mas grande y pesado durante su uso, va a ir cambiando de forma cada vez que lo utilices dependiendo si es para bien o para mal. Las marcas que tiene se van haciendo unas mismas contigo.

Shira: (tratando de sostener el mazo) Es muy...pesado

Jasper: Ahora, me tengo que ir.

Meleena: Te quiero, papa.

Jasper: Yo también te quiero, adiós. Espero que no para siempre.

* * *

_**Bueno que te pareció? **_ _**Espera el sig. capitulo y ya veras**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno después de un ataque de tos me di una idea sobre este capitulo (nada que ver con la tos) Este capitulo ya tiene un poco de acción y todo eso (mentira) Bueno este capitulo se sitúa 5 años después de que Jasper se fue a la guerra (pista, pista) **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: El Campamento de los mercenarios**_

_Cinco años después de que Jasper se fue a la guerra..._

Habían pasado cinco años, ya ninguno de los 4 niños eran lo mismo que solían ser. Johan ya no era respetuoso, ahora era grosero y malcriado. Meleena ya no tenia piedad con los humanos, ahora los trataba como demonios y los asesinaba sin piedad. Zander: Ya no era tímido, ahora era un asesino a sangre fría. Todos lo niños cambiaron, pero el mayor cambio fue en Shira: Ella ahora tenia tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, ya no era la niña amable y cariñosa, ahora era una histérica que le gustaba hacer sufrir a los humanos.

Los humanos habían tomado prisioneros a Meleena, Johan y Zander. Mataron a Jade Mirari White (_**Decidí completar el nombre)**_Shira fue la única sobreviviente de Metro.

Shira llevaba días vagando por el bosque sin dormir. Tenia en la cabeza lo que le había dicho su madre antes de morir "Shira, tu odio a los humanos tendrá que desvanecerse por un tiempo, tu hermana Meleena no pudo desarrollar bien sus poderes por que yo soy...humana" Esas palabras rondaban por su mente. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para seguir, aunque se sentía segura por que Jackes la estaba cuidando y ella tenia su martillo _**(un regalo que le dio Jasper antes de irse a la guerra)**_su martillo tenia la forma de un águila, aunque era muy pesado. Shira llevo 5 años ese peso en su espalda. Shira y Jackes llegaron a la costa. Ahí los dos se tendieron sobre la arena y se quedaron dormidos.

_tres días después..._

Shira seguía acostada sobre la arena, Jackes la había abandonado. Ella moriría si se quedaba ahí que era lo que ella quería. Quería morir, ya no tenia sentido su vida sin su madre, padre, hermana, amigos, y su mejor amigo (que en este caso era Jackes) Hacia 3 años que había muerto su padre por una flecha en el corazón.

Ella vio con los ojos apenas abiertos a una persona que la veía, pero los rayos del sol no dejaban ver bien a esa persona. Era un hombre, ella era lo único que podía notar. El hombre tomo a Shira en brazos y se la llevo de la playa. Ella se desmayo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. El señor la llevo a escondidas al campamento de los mercenarios donde estaría a salvo... por ahora.

_Al día siguiente..._

Shira despertó en una cama muy cómoda. Ella volteo a ver a su alrededor, estaba en una cabaña. Ella se incorporo de forma que quedara sentada y traía puesta como pijama ropa de hombre de su talla. Ella no sabia donde estaba. Cuando oyó que la puerta enfrente de ella se abrió vio a su cuidador.

?: Que bueno que ya despertaste

Shira: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

?: Bueno, estabas acostada en la playa ardiendo en fiebre. Yo te traje aquí a escondidas para que sobrevivieras.

Shira: ¿Y mi ropa y mis armas?

?: Por ahora no es seguro que uses ropa de mujer, nadie sabe que estas aquí mas que yo. En cuanto a tus armas... están aquí... me sorprende que para tener unos 10 o 11 años puedas cargar tanto peso en tu espalda.

Shira: Se podría decir que es un don.

?: ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?

Shira: Me llamo Shira... vengo de Metro.

?: Si eres de Metro por que fuiste ahí, no le veo el sentido

Shira: Bueno, veras soy la princesa... atacaron mi cuidad hace unos días... tomaron prisioneros a mis amigos y hermana y mataron a mi madre.

?: Me sorprende que a tu edad hayas sufrido mucho

Shira: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dónde estoy?

?: Me llamo Saker... y estas en el Campamento de los Mercenarios...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno después de varios intentos por subir este capitulo aquí están.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: De Shira White a Connor Thomson **_

Shira: ¿Estoy en el campamento de los mercenarios?

Saker: Si, oye si quieres estar aquí. Tienen que comportarte como un mercenario, tendrías que vestirte de hombre. Pero tienen que empezar por tu nombre.

Shira: ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Saker: Thomson

Shira: De hoy en adelante me llamo Connor Thomson.

Saker: Ok, te traeré ropa. (se retira de la habitación)

Shira alzo la manga de su camisa y vio que sus tatuajes estaban desapareciendo. Saker llego con ropa, ella se la puso. Parecía un mercenario, menos por el cabello. Shira se corto el cabello lo suficientemente corto como para parecer hombre. Ahora viviría como un mercenario.

* * *

_**Capitulo corto (muy corto) pero no se me ocurre nada. Pero vamos a ver al rato que se me ocurre. Ahora tengo que hacer tarea xD **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno después de recibir a mi nuevo perro en mi casa (mis padres dicen que a mis 21 años soy Forever Alone y me compraron el perro) y bien comencemos con el capitulo de hoy! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Ayudando a los gitanos**_

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Shira se unió a los mercenarios, nadie sospechaba nada sobre ella. Saker como su padre adoptivo hacia una gran labor, la educaba, le enseñaba a defenderse, le enseño a cocinar, y a usar armas de fuego. Incluso Saker le enseño a no confiar en nadie mas que en el. Pero principalmente le decía quienes eran sus enemigos... los Gitanos, Saker decía mucho sobre ellos. Decía que invadían la tierra y la saqueaban. Pero Shira no creía que todos ellos fueran tan malos.

Una noche mientras todos los mercenarios dormían, Shira salió de su cabaña y del campamento de los gitanos. Nunca había puesto un pie fuera del campamento, pero sabia donde dirigirse. Ella sabia bien donde ubicarse, ya que varias veces a ella le tocaba montar guardia, y desde su puesto de vigilancia se veía todo.

Shira llego al campamento de los gitanos. No había nadie en las carpas. Algo tapo la boca y los ojos de Shira antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Poco después le quitaron la venda de los ojos y pudo ver claramente a 3 gitanos que la rodeaban, dos de ellos eran hombres y estaban raramente vestidos. Ellas sintió una punzada de miedo al verlos bien. Uno de ellos hablo con una voz muy fuerte.

Coss: Un mercenario, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiguito? Eres un espía.

Shira: Yo no soy un espía, soy un mercenario honrado.

Curta: Eso dicen todos. Pero no veo en ti nada de hombre rudo... amigo... o debería decir amiga.

Shira: ¿Como descubriste que soy una chica?

Dimitri: Son secretos de nosotros los gitanos... ¿Para que viniste?

Shira: Solo sentía curiosidad, nunca he puesto un pie fuera del campamento... desde que asesinaron a mis padres.

Coss: Pobre de ti. Ahora largo antes de que te matemos.

Curta: Amor, dale una oportunidad a la chiquilla...igual que como hiciste conmigo.

Coss: Esta bien... pero con una condición. Tienes que decirles a los mercenarios que dejen de molestarnos y nosotros no "invadiremos" su tierra.

Shira: Ok. Volveré mañana. Lo prometo.

Dimitri: ¿Es una promesa de mercenario o de chica?

Shira: Una promesa de Metroide.

_Al día siguiente..._

Shira: ¿Tom? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Tom: Claro que si, Connor.

Shira: ¿Por que creen que los gitanos son malos?

Tom: En realidad solo lo decimos para que ustedes se hagan una idea... aunque no somos tan diferentes... los dos viajamos de lugar a lugar. Eso es un ejemplo. Pero lo que nos hace diferentes es que ellos no se ganan su dinero honradamente... lo roban.

Shira: No entiendo. ¿Solo por esa razón los odian?

Tom: Nunca lo había pensado así. Mira cambiemos de tema... dentro de una semana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué quisieras de regalo?

Shira: Que dejen en paz a los gitanos.

Tom: Niño... solo por tratarse de ti lo hare.

Shira: ¡Gracias, Tom!

_En la noche..._

Shira se volvió a acercar al campamento de los gitanos.

Coss: Me sorprende que cumplieras tu promesa.

Shira: Tenia que cumplirla. No podía dejarlos así.

Coss: Mañana nos iremos. Gracias, Shira.

Curta: Shira, antes de que nos vallamos quiero darte algo (se quita su talismán del cuello) tenlo siempre contigo, tal vez cuando tengas un problema que provoque una guerra. Lo necesitaras... con este talismán puedes localizarnos. Considérate una mas de nosotros.

Shira: Me tengo que ir, gracias por el talismán, Curta. Lo cuidare bien. Que les valla muy bien.

* * *

_**En Fin! :3 este fue el capitulo del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Yo ya me voy a sentar en el sillón a jugar Halo mientras mi perro mordisquea mi blusa (se ve tan lindo) Bueno hasta la próxima! :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya se que me tarde en escribir esto pero al menos ya estoy aquí... disfruten**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Descubiertos.**_

_2 años después..._

Shira ya era una mujer de 13 años, muy hermosa. Pero su belleza no podía ser vista. A sus 13 años surgió un problema que tal vez la descubriría: sus pechos. Ella se ponía una venda alrededor de estos para que no se notara tanto pero fue inútil. No se veían tanto pero aun así era fácil que la descubrieran.

Un día después de su cumpleaños, ella salio a practicar su puntería con su pistola. Cuando había gastado 5 tiros exactos en el blanco, cuando vio que Seth y los demás mercenarios se le quedaban viendo. Seth se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Seth: Connor, quítate la camiseta

Shira: ¿Por que habría de hacer eso?

Seth: Quiero ver tus tatuajes (desabrocha la camisa de Shira)

Shira: (Sonrojándose) Seth, ¿Estas loco?

Seth: No estoy loco.

Shira: (hablando con voz normal) Aléjate de mi (Da una bofetada a Seth)

Seth: Amigos, ya comprobamos el mito, el de verdad es una mujer.

John: Bien hecho, Seth. Descubriste a la traidora.

Shira: No, por favor, no le digan nada de esto a Tom. Se los suplico.

Seth: Ya es tarde, Connor... si es que ese es tu nombre real. Le dijimos a Tom, el nos ordeno que comprobáramos y aquí estas: Una mujer de 13 años que se volvió fuerte gracias a nuestros cuidados.

Los amigos de Seth (que eran 7 en total) empezaron a rodear a Shira, ella sentía que el mundo la apuñalaba. Si Seth y sus amigos la entregaban a Tom, lo mas probable era que por su culpa mataran a Saker. Ella tenia que pensar rápidamente. Ella tomo impulso y comenzó a correr lejos de ellos, ella volvió la mirada hacia Seth, quien le decía a los otros mercenarios que la persiguieran. Shira empezó a acelerar su ritmo al correr, hasta que se encontró con un gran portón de madera. Ella lo abrió y vio a varios mercenarios sentados en una especie de gradas. El portón se cerro detrás de ella, y vio a Saker junto a ella. Saker y Shira oyeron la voz de Tom:

Tom: ¡No los toquen! ¡Son míos! (salta hacia donde están Saker y Shira) ¿Saker, Por que trajiste a esta perra?

Saker: No la llames así... La traje porque desde que mi hermano Kesht murió me sentía solo... y la defenderé porque soy su padre... y la amo.

Tom: Bien, hagamos esto: Deja que tu hija tenga un duelo conmigo. Si pierde los mataremos.

Shira: ¿Y si ganamos que se nos otorgara?

Tom: Veamos... si ganas les daré mi lugar como Reyes de los Mercenarios...o mas bien Rey y princesa de los Mercenarios. ¿Trato hecho? (extiende su mano)

Saker: Ni es sueños...

Shira: Acepto (estrecha su mano con la de Tom)

Saker: Shira, eres una loca... aun así te quiero. Buena suerte.

Shira: Gracias.

Seth: ¡Que comience el combate!

Con eso los dos comenzaron a pelear, Shira le lanzo una patada a Tom, el antes de recibir el impacto tomo el talón de Shira y la giro contra el suelo. Ella se levanto muy rápido (demasiado rápido) y continuo su pelea. Después de vario rato peleando, Shira se le ocurrió una gran idea: Sin pensarlo dos veces ella le lanzo una patada con su pie izquierdo, Shira sabia que Tom la estrellaría en el suelo como hace un momento. Tom volvió a agarrar su talón y cuando el rostro de Shira iba a dar contra el suelo, ella puso sus manos sobre este y lanzo otra patada con el pie derecho y Tom cayo al suelo. Tom se puso de rodillas derrotado y dijo:

Tom: Tu ganas, mátame o perdóname la vida, hagas lo que hagas mis hombres te respetaran a ti y a tu padre.

Shira se acerco a el. Tom pensó que ella lo iba a matar, cerro los ojos esperando. Shira se acerco lentamente hacia el y soltó una risita. Ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cara y le ayudo a levantarse.

Tom: ¡Compañeros mercenarios, me honra anunciar a sus nuevos lideres, Saker y Connor Thomson!

Shira: Bueno en realidad mi nombre es Shira... Shira Thomson

* * *

_**Bueno así termina mi capitulo... me tarde mucho en escribirlo por que no se me ocurría nada (absolutamente nada) Bueno nos vemos mi siguiente capitulo. **_

_**Por cierto: ¿Te gusta la película Advengers? ¿Si? ¿Te gustaría que escribiera una historia? Bueno responde en los comentarios. Bueno ahora si nos vemos mi próximo capitulo :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno después de un ataque de ideas quise escribir esto y creo que es un capitulo muy largo y a la vez muy triste. Bueno sin mas preámbulos: Disfruten! :D **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Bandidos.**_

_2 años después... _

Shira había cumplido 15 años, ya había dejado atrás el apellido White pero no se olvido de su pasado. Un día como tantos otros ella se levanto y se vistió ya no era necesario que usara ropa de hombre, ella se puso unos pantalones cortos con mayas color azul claro y blanco ralladas en forma horizontal, una blusa color gris, un cinturón rojo, una chaqueta negra con varios botones, sus botas que llegaban abajo de la rodilla, sus guantes y su sombrero (Si quieres ver el traje es mas o menos así: .

Ella se estaba peinando su cabello que ahora llegaba a la altura de su hombro, mientras se cepillaba el peine se cayo al suelo, ella lo tomo y debajo de su tocador había una nota de Seth que decía:

_Shira,_

_Quiero verte hoy a las 12:30 pm. en el campo de tiro._

_Necesito tratar un asunto pendiente contigo._

_Seth._

Shira: Típico de Seth

_a las 12:30 pm..._

Shira salio de la fortaleza y se dirigió al campo de tiro donde se supone debería estar Seth. Shira volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a Seth, no había nadie a la vista. Shira oyó un silbido de llamado detrás suyo, era Seth que estaba escondido detrás de varias columnas de recarga. Ella se acerco y dijo:

Shira: ¿Para que me llamaste, Seth?

Seth: Solo quería ver que onda contigo. ¿Por que ya no me hablas?

Shira: ¿Es enserio? Yo ya no te hablo porque tu y tus amigos me delataron con Tom, y por otra parte eres un cerdo. Adiós (se da media vuelta)

Seth: Shira, espera (agarra su muñeca y la atrae hacia el) Quiero darte algo para compensarlo.

Seth le dio un beso a Shira, después de un momento el se retiro. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras el se acercaba otra vez, la sonrisa de Shira desapareció y ella le dio un golpe en la cara con su codo y lo tiro al suelo.

Shira: ¡Que asco! Tendré que beber ron toda mi vida para quitar ese horrible sabor de mi boca.

Seth: (levantándose del suelo) Admítelo te gusto.

Shira: ¿En que mundo crees que eso me gusto? Sabes algo... (se oyen disparos)

Ambos: Bandidos

Los dos corrieron al campamento y vieron la mayoría de las casas en llamas.

_Punto de vista de Shira._

Seth y yo corrimos al campamento lo mas rápido que pudimos, cuando llegamos al campamento todo estaba en llamas y había bandidos atacando a los mercenarios. Corrí a buscar a Saker cuando lo encontré trate de correr hacia a el pero na barrera de fuego me detuvo.

"Shira, atrás" oí a Saker decir. Rápidamente retrocedí del fuego.

"Saker" grite

"Shira, todo va a estar bien... te lo prometo. Vete de aquí, ahora" el dijo.

Yo estaba a punto de correr hacia a el cuando alguien envolvió su brazo en mi cuello tratando de ahorcarme, todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

_**Bueno asi termina este capitulo. Los queria dejar en suspenso (de nada :'D) Bueno nos vemos mi próximo capitulo **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola otra vez! por fin me di una idea de lo que iba a poner en el capitulo de hoy, así que comenzamos!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Piratas._**

Shira despertó, le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba nada del día anterior, cerro los ojos y empezó a recordarlo todo, recordó a Seth, los bandidos, el fuego y a Saker. No recordaba nada mas que eso. Se incorporo en su cama de forma que quedara sentada y vio que al lado de la cama había una silla con ropa en ella, ropa de mujer ademas de sus armas. Ella se puso la ropa que había en la silla, un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y unas botas de igual color hasta el tobillo. **_(mas o menos así era su vestido . /_lqWNM14n_Bo/S8yyB1_U59I/AAAAAAAAAHo/-E5sWa-DTms/ s1600/modelo+ )_**

Ella tomo su martillo en la espalda y tuvo a la mano su pistola, solo tenia 3 balas "_mierda" _ella maldijo en su mente. Ella salio y vio la aldea de los bandidos, casas de piedra muy bien estructuradas y puestos de venta hecho de madera. En cuanto ella había salido de la casa todos voltearon a verla. Una mujer con una pequeña tiara en la cabeza se acerco a ella.

Mixan: Hola, estas en la aldea de los bandidos. Mi nombre es Mixan, pero me puedes decir Mix. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Shira: Soy Shi- Connor Thomson

Mixan: Ese es un nombre muy serio para una adolescente de tu edad

Shira: Me puedes decir Conny, así me decia mi padre. ¿Como puedo salir de esta aldea?

Mixan: Tu por ahora quédate a aquí necesitas descansar. Cuando mejores saldrás de aquí.

Shira se quedo ahí durante una semana, recibió cuidados. Los bandidos no eran malos. Ella había desarrollado una gran amistas con Mixan y su hermano Thomas. Ellos les habían confesado su secreto, eran mitad Metroides, por eso la habían cuidado tan bien. Al momento de partir Mixan le enseño un truco para llamar a unas águilas el truco era decir "_teech mih cocken" _que significaba "Ven señor de las águilas"

Shira tomo una pequeña mochila con comida, ropa y munición. Shira ya no iba a salir hacia el campamento de los mercenarios, iba a ir a una de las bases sobrevivientes de Metro. Era una base subterránea muy bien resguardada. Ella camino hacia la playa y vio a un barco anclado a la orilla. Ya era casi de noche y ella necesitaba donde dormir. Ella se acerco al barco y vio a una persona parada en el barandal. Era una mujer, la mujer la vio y se dio la vuelta y dijo algo a una persona detrás de ella. La persona sonrió malignamente hacia Shira. Shira se acerco mas al barco, y vio a mas personas. Shira se detuvo enfrente del barco y una de las personas dijo:

Tripa: Hey, muchacha ¿Quieres subir?

Shira: Si

Tripa le tendió una escalera de cuerda y ella empezó a subió al barco y pudo ver claramente a 6 personas, 5 hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres se acerco a ella.

Tripa: Hola señorita. Soy el Capitán Tripa ¿y tu eres?

Shira: Soy Shira White

Tripa: Bien señorita, necesitamos a un nuevo integrante en el equipo. ¿Te nos unes?

Shira: (pensativa) _Esta es mi única oportunidad, decide ¿o vas a buscar falsas esperanzas a la base o te quedas aquí?_ Acepto unirme

Tripa: Bien, bienvenida al equipo.

* * *

_**Ok así termina mi capitulo, ya falta capitulo para que se acabe mi historia y el tiempo se esta pasando rapidisimo.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos mi próximo capitulo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno, ya se que me tarde un poco en poner este capitulo pero aquí esta. Disfruten! :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Tratando de encontrar la felicidad**_

_Punto de vista de Shira..._

Soy Shira Thomson White, hija del Rey Jasper Ashton White y de la Reina Jade Mirari White. Hermana de la princesa Meleena White. A lo largo de mi vida fui muchas cosas. Fui princesa, mercenaria, gitana, bandida y ahora pirata. También he tenido varios nombres, cuando fui princesa era Shira White, cuando mercenaria fui Connor Thomson, y ahora que soy pirara soy Shira Strike Mike.

Tenia 15 años cuando me uní a los piratas, me uní solo para no buscar falsas esperanzas, estúpida. Me han golpeado y maltratado, piensan que no sirvo para nada. Solo dos personas me han tratado bien, me tratan como su hermana Silas y Raz, los amo y lo daría todo por ellos... incluso mi vida.

Han pasado 34 años desde entonces, tengo 102 años pero me veo de 20. Los Metroides dejamos de envejecer a los 20 años cumplidos. Tripa negocio conmigo para que yo le diera vida eterna, accedí pero les di una advertencia: "La edad jamas hará daños, pero una bala o una espada acabaran con ustedes." Tripa no me hizo caso murió decapitado por Raz. También yo casi muero ese día casi muero dejando solo mi pasado y no dejar continuar mi futuro.

Abro mis ojos y me aseguro de que todo esto no fue un sueño. Siento el viento soplando mi cabello negro, siento el pasto en mis pies descalzos y siento las manos de mi esposo en mi cintura. Estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo o hija. Le debo tantas cosas a el, el me libero de mi prisión y me dio nuevas razones para vivir.

Ahora soy Shira Bennett White y me esperan nuevas aventuras aquí en mi hogar con mi nueva familia.

* * *

_**Bueno así termina mi historia, espero les aya gustado. Por cierto ahorita mismo estoy trabajando en mi nueva historia.**_

_**Nos vemos dentro de un rato en el estreno de mi nueva historia. Bye! **_


End file.
